


the moon’s a witness to everything

by xpapergridx



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, mizuki is actually lonely, the archive for this fandom is sort of dead but i have no where else to put this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpapergridx/pseuds/xpapergridx
Summary: Mizuki has some feelings he needs to tame, and what better way to do so than cry and drink sake in the middle of nowhere?
Relationships: Momozono Nanami/Tomoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	the moon’s a witness to everything

Mizuki would never say it. In fact, he’d never dare.

It was so complicated. Everything was so complicated when it came to her. What he was doing with himself, making himself her familiar. Did he think it would help? He wasn’t sure. Sometimes it did. Other times he’d look at the way her cocoa colored eyes glimmered when they rested on Tomoe. He’d see the way her lips upturned in a smile, and her hands become all the more lively, stretching, cheering, slipping through her hair as she flustered.

He’d look at the woman he’d missed his chance with because of his own misery. He’d pulled her in once, a grapple out of desperation for affection. Yet, that alone was enough to decide he wasn’t worth her love. 

Tears swelled and fell from his ivory eyelashes, tracing the outline of his face with a warmth no one would give him. He clutched onto the pot of sake, downing it by the ladle with little care for how much reached his tongue. He hiccuped and slurred and sobbed, each word a sad moan of sorry sentences.

Mizuki wasn’t even sure where he was at this point. Somewhere deep in the woods he was sure, no idea where, no other concept of time other than the moon in the sky. The moon was always there, always judging as a wordless, witless witness. He wondered if Yonomori was watching him from up there. He wondered if she’d be disappointed in where he was now. 

He smiled the best he could at the planet in the sky, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his yukata. "I... I-I’m sorry Yo—nom-mori. It’s b-better this... than talking to ‘em.”

He giggled, though it sounded akin to a sob. Tears began to flow again, dripping into the sake with a quiet ripple. 

He’d never see the plum blossoms with anyone he’d truly love. No cuddling in shrines with eyes set upon the pretty pink petals. Or their pretty face, or their figure or their eyes or their sole existence as a being, human or otherwise. There was no one there for him.

With a sigh, he pushed himself off of the grass, pot of sake in his clutches. With a sniff and a sob, he cried his last cry and took a deep, shaky breath. 

It was time to go back.

**Author's Note:**

> quick one shot because im watching the show only now, but I really like mizuki’s character. he sorta reminds me of hikaru from ouran, just a lot sweeter. 
> 
> haven’t finished it yet but mizuki needs justice for his feelings because they’re quite obviously still there if you look close enough, but I think he’s doing his best to treat her as a good friend.


End file.
